regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Concernedalien11780/A Regular Fanfiction Story Pitch
Hey, Regular Show Fan Club, this is Concernedalien11780. Having recently joined the main Regular Show wiki, I decided that since it's partnered with a fanon wiki, I'd join that as well. I'm not into absurd ships and putting them in the most obscene situations imaginable, and judging by the looks of the main page, most members of the Regular Show fandom that use this wiki aren't either, and know that fanfiction should just be about writing a good story with characters from something you like and that the idea of fanfiction should not be defined by those who want to gross others out beyond belief with something that apparently gives them and some of their Internet friends "pleasure." My first original story idea is based off of a fan theory I heard from the YouTube channel ChannelFrederator and its series "Carton Conspiracy," a show that dissects fan theories for animated programs and sees if they could work in-canon. The not-quite-a-girl-not-quite-a-woman (I use that term because she would clearly have to be in her 20s to run a YouTube channel that's an offshoot of a real company, Frederator Studios, yet looks, sounds, and occasionally acts like she's 14) that hosts the show, Emily, uses the term "conspiracy" rather than "fan theory" in order to make it seem like each cartoon's creators could, at least in an alternate universe, be intentionally working the theories into the story, when most of us smart people know that, while they may make sometimes-good fanfiction, most fan theories are total bunk if they're not for Gravity Falls, the only cartoon that invites fan theories and in which even the dumbest ideas for a mystery of the titular town may be intended by show creator Alex Hirsch. The fan theory for Regular Show showcased on Cartoon Conspiracy is that the show is just one long acid trip. And not just because it's trippy and full of anthropomorphic animals and objects, I mean a literal acid trip. Most of the more inquisitive Regular Show fans know that it's in part based off of a graduate short made by J. G. Quintel called 2 In The AM PM, which is about two twentysomething young men working at a convenience store in the middle of the night on Halloween one year and "accidentally" eat LSD-laced candy. One guy turns into an anthropomorphic blue jay (or he probably would if it were in color, because the short is in black-and-white), who became the basis for Mordecai, and the other turns into an anthropomorphic gumball machine, who became the basis for Benson, even though in the short, he's Mordecai's coworker rather than boss. The fan theory says that the drug trip never ended and that the events of the show are a drug-induced cartoon reimagining of Mordecai's (if that's even his real name and not just the name of his "character" in the trip) real life in which he frequently gets caught in the middle of crimes and drug deals. The house in the park the main characters work at is based off of an abandoned building that Mordecai often goes to in order to do drugs with his two stoner friends, who Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost are based off of. Skips is based off of "Mordecai's" dealer, Pops is based off of a crime boss who pretends to be a kind and charitable businessman in order to get away with his crimes, Benson is based off of both Mordecai's coworker at the convenience store and a corrupt cop who knows of "Pop's" real life as a crime boss and is paid under the table to keep "Pop's" reputation positive in town, Margaret is based off of an ex-girlfriend of "Mordecai's" who was constantly cheating on him, which explains the old running gag of Margaret having a different boyfriend in each of her appearances in the first three seasons, and Rigby is based off of "Mordecai's" best friend from childhood who died in a car crash when they were both 15, which is supposed to explain why Mordecai and Rigby act immature for their age in the show (though most of us know that Mordecai and Rigby aren't really any more immature than most not-quite-boys-not-quite-men under the age of thirty-four), and Rigby is supposed to be a ghost in "Mordecai's" mind serving as emotional baggage keeping him from growing up mentally and knowing better than to get involved with crime lords and drug dealers. The story I would make based off of this is about "Mordecai" as a human going in and out of the acid trip that is the Regular Show universe at random while trying to save "Muscle Man", "High-Five Ghost", "Skips", "Benson", "Margaret", and possibly someone that would be the basis for CJ in the Regular Show world from "Pops", who has plans to buy the city of Hanford, California (I chose that city because it's where J. G. Quintel was born and "Mordecai" is meant to be a heavily fictionalized, fairly amoral in earlier chapters version of J. G. Quintel in my story) and make it a city with many laws removed and others replaced so that he can rule it in "controlled anarchy", if you will. "Mordecai" must also go through an epiphany to help him accept "Rigby's" death and forgive himself and start a new, crime-and-drug-free life with "CJ". I'll try to include Regular Show-style humor, but more R-rated and most of it will probably be pretty dark and cynical, given the drug-crime story aspect of the story. Another one I may do is an alleged original version of Regular Show before it went into official production. This version involved a world in which the roles of humans and animals were switched and the characters tamed humans in the circus, effectively making it a Planet of the Apes-style dystopian universe. I guess I'd just make a story in which all of the show's human characters, if there really are any because I don't pick up everything about the show as I probably should, become pets of the main non-human characters. The stories would be centered around people taking care of their pets, or possibly having humans act normal when non-humans aren't around. I like to give fanfictions the rating that is the fanfiction equivalent of the movie rating alphabetically closest to the franchise's name because that's just what I do unless I think it might work with a different rating, so that's why I would rate most Regular Show fanfiction Mature, yet unlike the drug-crime story, the pet-human story would be considerably more lighthearted, even with the Mature rating. Those are my ideas for Regular Show fanfiction. Tell me what you think about them, which story you think is better, and things that you think might make the story better in the comments below. Thank you for reading, and remember to never be the bad kind of regular. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts